Electric toothbrushes are available in a variety of configurations. The most common configuration is a handle housing a motor and a single drive element. A brushing member having a single brush is removably secured to the handle and is operatively driven by the drive element.
Another configuration includes a pair of brushes rotationally driven in opposite directions, as disclosed in DE 373546 to Linde. Each brush is separately inserted into the handle and coupled to the drive element. As a result, a greater number of parts must be manipulated by the user, making brush changes more complicated. Moreover, the rotational axes of the brushes are fixed relative to the handle, which may make full engagement between the brushes and the user's teeth more difficult.